


It's nothing

by siangjiang



Category: Cracked - Ambiguous Fandom, Cracked.com, Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: There was a sound of something metallic hitting the stone floor in the kitchen and then total silence.Daniel looked up from his magazine, listening. Nothing."Soren? Are you okay?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the curse episode.

"Ung!"

There was a sound of something metallic hitting the stone floor in the kitchen and then total silence.

Daniel looked up from his magazine, listening. Nothing.

"Soren? Are you okay?"

"Mhm..."

The reply came out tense and choked, so Daniel quickly got up and went into the kitchen. He found Soren standing with his back to him in a slightly hunched over position.

"What happened?"

"Haha! Nothing! Nothing!" Soren laughed, a hysterical edge to his voice "It's fine! Don't worry about it!" 

"You sure?" 

Daniel walked around the table, and noticed a knife lying on the floor. It had a small drop of blood on it. 

"Did you cut yourself?"

"It's fine! It's fine!" Soren repeated "Its nothing!" It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Daniel. A quiet sob escaped him "God...Blood is supposed to stay inside the body..."

Daniel was starting to get really worried "Let me see!"

Soren was crunching his left hand in such a tight grip his knuckles had turned white. Traces of red could be seen in the folds, and a pair of bloody drops had landed on the floor. He had a wild, panicky look on his face, starring at his hands.

"Soren" Daniel tried a bit gentler "Let me see you hand"

Feeling Daniel's broad fingers on his own seemed to relax Soren a bit. With some slight resistance he surrendered his hands to Daniel who carefully unfolded them. There was a thin red line across two of his fingers and blood had been smeared all over his palm. When Soren saw it he tried to close his hand again, but Daniel held it open.

"It's not deep at all, Soren. You're fine"

"Hehe, t-that's what I said" Soren giggled nervously.

Daniel didn't say anything. He just pulled Soren over to the sink by the wrist, turned on the water and held Soren's hand under the stream. Gently he scrubbed the blood off while Soren looked away, then took a towel from the counter and carefully dried it off. It was still bleeding a bit, so Daniel placed the towel on top to let it soak it in. Not really thinking he started stroking Soren's wrist with his thump.

"See" Daniel smiled "You're all good, buddy"

Soren looked nervously at his hand "Of course I am. It's wasn't that bad" He closed his fingers around Daniel's "...Thanks"

"No problem"

Somehow Soren's fear of seeing his own blood just kept steadily getting worse over the years. Daniel knew where it stemmed from; Soren's crippling fear of weakness. Any doctor could tell you people got weaker the more blood they lost, and seeing his own strength seep out of his body like this was more than Soren could handle.

But it was okay. Daniel would help him. It was the least he could do when Soren had tried so hard to help _him_ with his social anxiety. Granted, he wasn't always very good at it, but he was also quick to save Daniel from social situations if he asked for it. They worked well together in that way.

Soren coughed "Anyway, I think dinner is spoiled" They both looked over at the chopping board where the vegetables had a small splash of blood across them. It was hardly enough to ruin everything, they could just leave the greens out, but Soren clearly didn't want to handle any more knifes tonight.

"We could order Italian?" Daniel suggested.

Soren smiled gratefully.


End file.
